Miedo de expresar sus sentimientos
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Mi primer fanfic y de mi pareja favorita en One Piece, LuNa, aquí tanto Nami como Luffy tendrán miedo de expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ¿podrán hacerlo?
1. El sombrero que nos une

Cerca del mediodía el thousand sunny estaba por llegar a una pequeña isla desierta. Este sin duda sería un buen descanso después de todo el ajetreo en Ennies Lobby y Water 7, los mugiwara se merecían aunque sea unas minivacaciones.

Rápidamente se instalaron en la isla, Luffy y los demás entraron al agua, solo ala orilla por supuesto por aquello de los usuarios de akuma no mi.

- Nami swaaan, Robin chwaaan – exclamó Sanji al ver a "sus" chicas en bikini dispuestas a tomar el sol. En cuanto estas dos se sentaron apareció Luffy frente a Nami, -- Toma Nami – solo dijo y salio de nuevo hacia el agua al tiempo que dejaba su preciado sombrero de paja en la cabeza de su navegante.

Después de ver a su capitán jugando en el agua con Usopp y Chopper la pelirroja comenzó a pensar en ese sombrero de paja. ¿Por qué siempre a ella¿Por qué no a Robin¿O a Zoro quien fue su primer tripulante¿Por qué su preciado tesoro solo era confiado a su navegante?

Empezó a recordar la primera vez que tuvo ese sombrero, aquella vez en Kokoyashi cuando Luffy se dirigía a cobrarle a Arlong lo que le había hecho, jamás había visto a su Nakama tan molesto.

Su capitán, el que siempre la protegía, quien sino el hizo hasta lo imposible para llegar hasta la cima de los picos de Drum con tal de tenerla sana.

_¡Es mi tesoro! _– recordaba las palabras de Luffy sobre el sombrero, y ese tesoro le era confiado a ella y solo a ella, y en su interior le gustaba ser alguien especial para su capitán. -- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó Robin, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos, - Solo en los momentos que hemos pasado en este viaje – contestó Nami mientras se tapaba un poco el rostro sonrojado con el sombrero de paja.

La pelirroja se volteó para ver a Luffy, como había cambiado desde que se conocieron, jamás fue un debilucho pero ahora tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, no estaba para nada mal, además entre más pasaba tiempo con el más afecto le tomaba.

Nami trató de olvidar por un momento esos pensamientos y se levantó para sentir la brisa marina y el sol, en ese momento Luffy la tomó de la mano – Ven Nami, nunca juegas en el agua con nosotros – dijo el moreno y la jaló hacia la orilla para así meterla al agua junto a ellos. La navegante no podía enojarse con su juguetón y jovial capitán por lo que solo sonrió mientras ese sombrero de paja que en ocasiones les unía observaba calladamente desde la silla que hasta hace un momento ocupaba Nami.

-- Hagamos equipos para jugar a los caballitos – propuso Usopp, -- muy bien entonces Nami y yo contra Chopper y tu – decidió Luffy (una clara desventaja no) Después de una protesta por parte de Ussop y una queja de Chopper hacia el artillero por pensar en el como una desventaja los equipos quedaron como Luffy los había decidido.

Chopper se colocó encima de Ussop y Luffy colocó a Nami encima suyo y comenzó la "pelea" donde lógicamente Nami y Luffy salían siempre vencedores, seguido siempre de una disculpa y un "lo haré mejor la próxima vez" de Chopper hacia Ussop. – muy bien, esta será la definitiva – advirtió Ussop, así pues Luffy tomó fuertemente a Nami de los muslos muy cerca de la entrepierna lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y también que Sanji gritara un improperio a su capitán seguido de un "yo quiero jugar ahora Nami –swaaan" aunque desistió viendo que la chica se divertía en grande en compañía de sus nakamas.

Pronto la hora de cenar llegó y con ello la noche, Nami ya recostada en su cama lista a dormir pensaba en lo que se divirtió esa tarde con sus nakamas, en especial con Luffy. - _¿Por qué me eligió de inmediato?, incluso fue hasta donde estaba yo para invitarme a jugar, ahí estaban Zoro, Franky y Sanji y me eligió a MI _– pasaba por la cabeza de Nami – _Cuando me tomó fuertemente por los muslos sentí tan extraño, fue muy tierno, y a la vez me sentí protegida, tenía ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento _– seguía la pelirroja con sus pensamientos.

Y así pensando sobre ese día y su relación con su capitán el sueño llegó hasta la navegante.

----------------------


	2. Mi bella navegante

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, quise subirlo rápido ya que tenía algo de tiempo, pongan reviews, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eicchiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy fue el primero en ir a exigir desayuno, y como siempre la molestia de Sanji no se hizo esperar pateando de la cocina al impulsivo capitán.

Luffy fue a caer donde Nami estaba vigilando el clima junto con su Log Pose, éste la admiró mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, que bella le parecía al chico de goma, realmente su contacto con mujeres no había sido demasiado, y Nami lo hacía sentir de una manera especial. Le gustaba estar con ella el más tiempo posible, por supuesto que no era casualidad que la invitara a jugar con él el día anterior, ni que la eligiera para estar en su equipo. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso cuando Zoro lo interrumpió, - Oye Luffy, ¿que tienes fiebre? estas algo rojo sabes – le dijo el espadachín. – no me pasa nada Zoro – contestó Luffy al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, -- tal vez sea el sol – afirmó el capitán mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa.

Al llamado de Sanji todos se dispusieron a desayunar, Luffy comía rápido para pedir más por supuesto ante la mirada asesina de Sanji, pero cuando nadie se daba cuenta el moreno concentraba su mirada en su navegante, como le había gustado tocar su suave piel el día anterior. Aunque para el lo mejor sería tocar sus labios, poco sabía de los besos pero si sabía que era una expresión de cariño. El pobre Luffy se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso al pensar en ello. ¡Que ironía!, un hombre que había derrotado a los más peligroso piratas y enfrentado al gobierno mundial se sentía nervioso por una chica.

Después de un rato, sentado en la proa del barco Luffy admiraba el mar casi tan bello como Nami, recordaba algunos momentos juntos, – _Por_ _mis nakamas haría lo que sea pero por ella haría hasta lo imposible – _pensaba el chico de goma mientras remembraba aquel momento en kokoyashi o el bello rostro de la pelirroja cuando llegó ante Enel dispuesto a salvar a toda una isla pero por supuesto y más que nada, a su navegante.

El mismo se daba cuenta que entre más pasaba el tiempo más pensaba en ella y también sabía que tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a alguien, sino tal vez explotaría por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero tenía tanto miedo, quizás era una de las pocas cosas que le aterraba (junto con su abuelo), que dirían Ussop, Chopper o Franky, temía que Robin pudiera contárselo a Nami, a Sanji ni pensarlo y no sabía como reaccionaría Zoro.

-- _Primero tengo que saber si ella podría pasarle algo parecido a lo mío – _pensó Luffy y se acercó para platicar con Nami – ¡Hola Nami! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con su acostumbrada jovialidad el moreno – Solo revisando si hay un cambio importante en el clima – contestó la pelirroja. Los dos empezaron a platicar sobre lo que podría esperarles en el futuro próximo, hasta que Luffy quiso tocar un tema más personal, con intención aparte.

- Y… ¿tú has tenido algún chico Nami? – Preguntó con torpeza Luffy, la naturalidad y jovialidad con la que había estado platicando sobre otros temas con su navegante se esfumó en esta pregunta, – jaja ¿Y eso a que viene Luffy? – Preguntó Nami un poco divertida pero a la vez interesada, – bueno, solo algo de curiosidad Nami – contestó Luffy con la cabeza un poco hacia abajo. – Ehh bueno no, jamás tuve tiempo para chicos mientras buscaba dinero para liberar kokoyashi – dijo Nami, – ¿pero entonces no has tenido a alguien que te quiera de verdad en este tiempo? – Inquirió el capitán a su navegante, – siempre he tenido a Nojiko y a la gente de la aldea, después a ustedes sobre todo a ti Luffy –, la respuesta de la pelirroja hizo que Luffy se tornara rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?, hay alguna chica – cambió la jugada Nami – pues… -- Luffy estuvo a punto de confesarle que había una pero obviamente eso lo había descubierto – … no, nunca me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso – mintió el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo.

-- Bueno creo que voy a ir a continuar con un mapa en el que he estado trabajando, nos vemos luego – se despidió Nami con una sonrisa. Luffy entonces comenzó a analizar que resultados le había dejado su pequeña plática. Lo cierto es que desde que empezó su gran viaje Nami se había suavizado bastante con el, antes ni pensar que tuvieran una plática como la anterior.

Después de pescar un poco con Usopp y robar un poco de comida de la cocina Luffy volvió a analizar su interacción anterior con su navegante. – _Me dijo que nos tenía a todos, sobre todo a mí, ¿Por qué me mencionó a mí aparte de los demás? ¿Y por qué me preguntó si había alguna chica que me interesara? - _Se rompía la cabeza el chico de goma, intentaba adivinar en vano las intenciones de la pelirroja – ahh las chicas son complicadas – se dijo a si mismo Luffy rindiéndose así en su análisis.

El capitán fue hacia donde Robin, sabía que lo más cercano a entender a una chica sería otra chica, así que tragó saliva y comenzó a preguntarle a la arqueóloga – oye Robin, yo… bueno sabes, escuché de un tipo que habló con una chica y ella le preguntó que si este se interesaba por un chica, pero al tipo este le gusta aquella chica y entonces no entendió nada y ¡QUE DIABLOS LE QUISO DECIR LA CHICA AL TIPO! –, el pobre Luffy trató de esconder tontamente la verdad y a la vez no supo como expresarse. Robin supo que el tipo no era nadie más que Luffy y que la chica al no ser ella sería obviamente Nami, lo que no supo es lo que Luffy quiso preguntar en realidad por lo que le pidió hablar con más calma, eso si aclarándole que no escondiera que los sujetos en cuestión eran Nami y el.

Después de una rebuscada explicación Robin intentó explicarle a su capitán – lo más probable es que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que tu – esperanzó la arqueóloga a Luffy, – pero por otro lado quizás solo quiso seguir la conversación, si quieres saber lo que en realidad piensa debes ser más agresivo – dijo Robin, – pero si hago eso sería como decirle que me gusta – dijo angustiado Luffy, – pues entonces debes elegir si quedarte con la duda siempre o hacer la pregunta – amenazó la chica, – lo cierto es que ella te aprecia mucho y no creo que salga nada malo de esto – finalizó.

Así llegó la noche y Luffy recostado en su cama pensaba si debía seguir los consejos de la arqueóloga o no, hasta el último pensamiento antes de caer en el sueño fueron dedicados a su bella navegante.

----------------------------

**Hasta aquí la segunda parte, en la tercera Robin se involucrará más y la relación tendrá un punto clave, solo pido paciencia y reviews!!**


	3. Tus mapas son los mejores

**Tercer episodio, no he tenido muchas cosas que hacer por eso los subo rápido¡pongan reviews!, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eicchiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

Tanto Nami como Luffy al levantarse tenían revuelta la cabeza con ideas sobre su relación. Por una parte a Luffy vaya si le agradaba su navegante pero el miedo no le dejaba expresarlo, por otro lado Nami no se quería aceptar a ella misma que estaba enamorándose de su capitán.

Durante el desayuno Robin notaba la devoción de Luffy por la pelirroja y se divertía viendo como el moreno trataba de evitar ser descubierto por los demás, se preguntaba si alguna vez Luffy podría decirle lo que sentía a Nami.

Viendo que quizás esta situación jamás se daría decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, si ya había hablado con Luffy ahora hablaría con Nami, vería cuales eran los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia el capitán.

Al mediodía Robin se decidió a inquirir a Nami, se dispusieron a observar las actividades de los miembros restantes de la tripulación, – hay para escoger aquí, verdad Nami? – señaló Robin – ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó la navegante, – digo que hay chicos de todo tipo para todos gustos – contestó la morena, – bueno creo que es cierto – asintió Nami un poco sonrojada.

No sabía a que venía la pregunta de su nakama pero decidió seguir el juego para descubrirlo, – ¿hay alguno que te guste acaso Robin? – interrogó la pelirroja – mmm bueno Zoro y Sanji no están mal o tu que crees – preguntó pícaramente Robin mientras Nami solo asintió con la cabeza.

-- ¿y que hay de Luffy, que te parece el capitán? – se atrevió la arqueóloga a preguntar, Nami se quedó sin habla no quería decir nada demasiado agradable sobre el chico de goma pero tampoco iba a mentir diciendo algo malo de quien más le agradaba del barco – creo que esta bien también – contestó al fin la pelirroja después de titubear e inmediatamente fue a su cuarto, ya que "tenía cosas que hacer"

A pesar de la poco clara respuesta, gracias a las reacciones de la navegante Robin pudo sacar de conclusión que a Nami no le era indiferente el capitán, tal vez solo era cuestión de darle un empujocito aunque aún n decidía si debía entrometerse tanto en el asunto.

Recostada en su cama Nami pensaba en lo que le había contestado a Robin, en ese momento había dos voces en su cabeza, una le reprochaba el no haber confesado sus sentimientos, la otra le decía que eso había sido lo mejor, pero quizás había una tercera, una voz terca que insistía en que ella no estaba enamorada de nadie. – _A quien le hago caso, por que me pasa esto, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Luffy, el es mi amigo, pero y si lo estoy que pasaría? – _estas y muchas otras ideas rondaban una y otra vez la cabeza de Nami.

Luffy tampoco estaba tan tranquilo, una y otra vez repasaba que es lo que debía hacer, imaginaba diferentes escenarios, cual era la forma correcta de confesarse al fin aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo así que de nuevo acudió a Robin.

Tras platicar un poco Robin le sugirió que tratara de conocer más a su navegante, cuales eran sus gustos y así tal vez sería más fácil demostrarle sus sentimientos y hasta podría ser que Nami demostrara los suyos, aunque esto último no salió de la mente de la arqueóloga.

La tripulación estaba un poco extrañada de que su capitán no hubiese hecho algún destrozo en lo que iba del día¡peor aún! Estaba sentado en una esquina del barco ¡pensado detenidamente! A Zoro, que acababa de despertar, le extraño bastante este hecho por lo que fue a Hablar con su nakama. – Hey Luffy, que pasa por que tan aburrido este día – preguntó el espadachín a su capitán, – tal vez Chopper tenga que examinarte podrías estar enfermo – continuó Zoro, – no me pasa nada Zoro, solo es que he estado pensando en algo muy importante – dijo Luffy sin saber como salir de las preguntas del espadachín – y que es eso tan importante, ideas nuevas formas de robar comida o algo así.

Luffy no contestaba hasta que se le ocurrió inventar que estaba ideando un nuevo tipo de ataque, con lo cual Zoro lo dejó en paz pero aún así no muy convencido, – _aquí pasa algo muy extraño – _se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a acostarse para dormir.

Luffy se decidió ir al cuarto de Nami en ese momento, al llegar la encontró trabajando en un mapa, – _pero claro, los mapas son de sus cosas favoritas – _pensó Luffy que al fin había hallado una puerta para acercarse más a su navegante.

Desafortunadamente poco sabía el chico de goma sobre mapas e inició titubeante la conversación – es un lindo mapa¡¡vaya que interesante una isla con forma de flecha, genial!! –

– de que hablas Luffy?, eso es lo que indica hacia donde está el norte – le dijo Nami señalando la rosa de vientos, Luffy se había avergonzado, había quedado un poco en ridículo frente a ella, quería salir corriendo, obviamente en ese momento no se daba cuenta que ya muchas veces había hecho tonterías frente a Nami y varias peores.

Vaya hasta trabajando se veía linda y Luffy se armó de valor para seguir con la conversación – vaya no se nada de mapas, tu si que sabes Nami, tus mapas son los mejores, esa es una de las razones del por que eres tan importante en la tripulación – cambió atinadamente el flujo de la plática Luffy, – Gracias Luffy pero cual es otra razón de por que soy tan importante – preguntó Nami – bueno, eso es por que eres mi nakama y yo te a… te quiero – contestó el capitán sin atreverse a confesarle por completo su amor, pero sus ojos en ese momento se fijaron el la boca de la pelirroja "_ahora o nunca es el momento_" pensó el moreno, – yo también te… – Luffy no dejó a Nami terminar su frase interrumpiéndola con un beso, se notaba que era el primer beso del capitán y para Nami no es que fuera el inaugural pero si era el primero que le daban con cariño y amor. – _Luffy_ – solo pensó la pelirroja antes de entregarse por completo a los labios de su capitán.

Al terminar el tierno momento los dos se miraron, Luffy intentó reír de su forma característica pero fue incapaz, Nami lo miró un poco incrédula y esta expresión fue malinterpretada por Luffy, – _¿pero que hice? Demonios_ – pensó el moreno y un segundo después se echó a correr dejando a Nami con un pasmo de narices.

La pelirroja por otro lado se abrazó a si misma aún con la excitación del momento más tierno desde que había dejado kokoyashi, aún estaba sonrojada y sus ojos tenían el recuerdo del beso en su expresión – _sí estoy enamorada_ – se dijo a si misma.

----------------------------

**Fin de la tercera parte, que tal eh? Quizás en el siguiente episodio haya un poco de Lemmon aún no lo decido pero que atrevimiento el de Luffy eh, dejen reviews**


	4. Latidos

**Cuarto episodio, veremos que tal marcha este asunto, hay escenas Lemmon, así que puse un indicador de cuando empiezan y cuando terminan para quien no quiera leerlas ¡pongan reviews!, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eicchiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

--- ¿_Ahora donde me meto? – _se decía Luffy a si mismo tratando de escapar de su acción anterior sin saber lo mucho que le había agradado a su amada. A pesar de tener poco tiempo con el nuevo barco el capitán ya había hecho un pequeño "atajo" hacia la bodega, claro esto era con el fin de robar algo de comida pero en esta ocasión lo utilizó para esconderse.

Por supuesto la tripulación no pasó inadvertida ante la carrera de Luffy y su aparente desaparición, lamentablemente solo Franky conocía a la perfección el barco así que no podían separarse para buscar, mientras que Zoro les pidió dejar en paz a su capitán, Por dentro sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien pero buscarlo como cazadores a una presa no era la solución.

Robin adivinó que el asunto tenía relación con los sentimientos del chico de goma hacia Nami y bajó al camarote de la navegante esperando tener respuestas. En ese momento aunque habían pasado horas Nami todavía esbozaba una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados recordando una y otra vez el tierno momento, también estaba algo estupefacta pues no podía creer que fuera Luffy quien la tomara por sorpresa con ese beso. Robin tocó entonces a la puerta semi-abierta, – pasa Robin – le dijo calmadamente Nami, ya no estaba nerviosa si la arqueóloga le preguntaba algo, no iba a confesar sus sentimientos pero al tener su corazón sin duda ya no iba a titubear a la hora de mentir, sus latidos apenas si se sentían.

-- Oye todos buscan a Luffy¿no lo has visto por aquí?, no sabemos donde se metió, llevamos horas sin verlo – le dijo Robin, – bueno estuvo un momento aquí pero luego se fue y yo tampoco he vuelto a verlo – contestó Nami. La morena se fue un poco insatisfecha con lo que había escuchado pero la seguridad de la respuesta de Nami no le dio opción y es que la navegante no había dicho ninguna mentira, pero claro que no había contado los detalles.

Ya en la noche los mugiwara desistieron de su búsqueda y Luffy salió para irse a dormir, esperaba que al siguiente día las cosas se tranquilizaran, sobre todo en su cabeza, en las horas pasadas en la bodega con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, además de comer se la había pasado creando múltiples escenarios posibles resultantes de su acción.

Ya en su camarote se disponía a recostarse pero mientras se quitaba su chaleco rojo vio abrir su puerta. Y no era otra que la pelirroja dueña de su corazón. Los latidos de Luffy comenzaron a acelerarse al ver a su navegante entrar en su camarote. La inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo y no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía haciendo con esto que su corazón latiera aún más fuerte. Nami llevaba una pequeña blusa de tirantes azul cielo y un minishort que hacía juego con la blusa como conjunto para dormir.

**Atención aquí comienzan escenas Lemmon quien no quiera leerlas pase hasta donde se indica que estas escenas acaban.**

Nami cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió hacia su capitán, quien estaba casi paralizado, los latidos de ella también empezaron a agilizarse casi a la par del chico de goma cuando se colocó frente a él, – Luffy¿me amas? – preguntó la chica, – quiero que me ames esta noche – pidió la pelirroja mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su capitán.

Antes de sellar el beso ambas respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban perfectamente acompañadas por el latido de ambos corazones enamorados. Cuando ambos labios empezaron a rozarse todo cambió, los latidos de ambos se aligeraron en su frecuencia, Nami acariciaba el torso desnudo de Luffy mientras éste ponía sus manos sobre los glúteos de la pelirroja.

Después del largo beso Nami retiraba su blusa para dejar sus senos solo protegidos de la desnudez con su sujetador. Mientras tanto el inexperto Luffy no sabía que hacer, quería realizar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo teniendo a tan hermosa chica a su lado. Amorosamente Nami tomó sus manos y las dirigió a su espalda, al broche de su sujetador y así sus senos quedaron libres.

Ya antes los había visto, en aquel baño de Arabasta pero el amor es diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento y el admiraba el cuerpo de su chica como lo más hermoso que seguramente podía haber en el mundo. Si instinto comenzó a manejar su cuerpo por lo que sus latidos eran menos frecuentes que al principio, así Luffy llevó su boca a los pechos de su amada mientras esta solo disfrutaba del momento llevando sus manos a la nuca de su capitán. Después de un momento el levantó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo mientras sus manos le retiraban su pequeño short para solo dejarla en ropa interior. Ella hizo lo propio con los pantalones de él mientras tanto.

Luffy no podía darse a basto con sus manos para acariciar como el deseaba a la pelirroja, Nami no perdía el tiempo quitando la última prenda del cuerpo de su capitán

Los latidos sonaban descoordinados nuevamente, ya que Luffy tras la acción de Nami se agitó en demasía y fue empujado por su misma navegante hacia la cama. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, y Nami con su capitán sentado en la cama frente a ella se despojó de la última tela que la privaba de la desnudez.

Jamás el corazón del chico de goma había estado tan acelerado, la chica apoyó sus manos en los hombros del moreno para así acostarlo mientras su cadera se acomodaba para sentarse en su capitán.

La sensación era indescriptible para ambos, uno por ser primerizo y la otra por sentir por primera vez el amor en este acto, con dificultad debido a su acumulación de sensaciones Luffy pudo colocar sus manos en los pechos de su amante mientras ella controlaba la situación mediante sus movimientos.

Ocasionalmente Nami bajaba su cuerpo para besarse con su capitán para después seguir con el mismo ajetreo. Luffy no perdía el tiempo usando su tacto en las manos para apreciar cada detalle de la aterciopelada piel de la navegante, desde los hombros, pasando por los pechos, el vientre la cintura, las caderas y la parte de los muslos que le estaban disponibles, no quería usar sus poderes de goma en esta situación.

Después de unos momentos Luffy tomó de los brazos a la pelirroja y la hizo girar quedando ahora él arriba de ella, la excitación se tornó mayor aún en Nami viendo que su chico quería tomar la iniciativa. Torpemente aunque auxiliado por el instinto el moreno separó las piernas de su navegante y volvió a fundirse con ella en el amor. Ambos corazones latían a la par.

-- _No puedo creer que exista algo tan bello en este mundo, y que lo tenga ante mi y que yo pueda tenerlo para MI _– pensaba Luffy mientras veía la panorámica de Nami en el éxtasis. Tantas sensaciones provocaron que la pelirroja se volteara hacia un lado haciendo que Luffy ahora se colocara detrás de ella, para él así era mejor, podía volver a tocar todo el cuerpo de su amada mientras ella disfrutaba al máximo las maniobras de su capitán.

Así ahora los latidos de Nami eran los que repicaban más agitadamente pero en el momento de llegar al clímax la sincronización de ambos corazones eran como los de dos relojes suizos.

**Fin de escenas Lemmon**

Ya recostada Nami encima de su capitán, acariciaba cariñosamente el torso de este, encontraba a menudo pequeñas cicatrices resultado, sin duda, de tantas batallas, había una en particular al costado de su pecho, la cual parecía una mordida de tiburón – _esta se la hicieron por mi_ – pensó la pelirroja, ella la acariciaba una y otra vez como si tratara de sanarla.

En ese momento Luffy acariciaba su cabello, – yo no creía que existía un sentimiento como este – dijo Luffy ante una mirada de pregunta de su navegante – si, es que entre más te veo y te toco más quiero estar junto a ti, más quiero amarte y besarte y más deseo que nunca te vayas de mi lado –, Nami hizo un silencio – no lo haré, siempre estaré contigo – contestó mientras sentía los latidos del moreno junto a los suyos. Después la pelirroja acercó su rostro al del capitán, ambos se besaron por más de un minuto y luego cayeron en el profundo sueño con un abrazo lleno de amor y cariño.

----------------------------

**Bueno aquí esta la cuarta parte, no soy muy bueno para escribir este tipo de escenas pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Tercy, Ablun y Gabe Logan.- Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo espero mejorar a cada episodio.**

**Maldrake.- Gracias por el comentario y el consejo, la verdad es que ni siquiera me había fijado en que tenía desactivada esa opción, gracias.**


	5. Las estrellas son infinitas

**Después de un poco de Lemmon este capítulo es más romántico que los anteriores, espero que les guste, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eicchiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

--- ¡Tengo hambreeee! – exclamó Luffy al despertar, cuidadosa y cariñosamente retiro a Nami de encima de él. Al momento de vestirse admiraba a su navegante. La sabana abrazaba la hermosa desnudez de la pelirroja. Para él lucía como un ángel dormido en su cama.

El chico de goma se dirigió a la cocina, mucho más contento que en días anteriores, – dame comida Sanji, quiero carne – le pidió Luffy a su cocinero, un momento después ya estaban todos disfrutando del desayuno a excepción de la navegante – aaahhh ¿donde estará Nami swaan?, yo que había hecho un desayuno con cereal y fruta estrictamente para que mis chicas no pierdan jamás su figura – dijo quejoso Sanji, – es muy extraño que no se haya levantado – apuntó Usopp – debe estar dormida aún, tal vez deba ir a levantarla – sugirió Robin – ¡NO! – todos voltearon a ver a Luffy que había hecho esa exclamación.

– Digo que no… es necesario que la vayan a despertar que tal si se enfada, yo creo que mejor hay que dejarla dormir – compuso Luffy su oración – ¿Pero que tal si se siente mal?, tal vez por eso no ha venido creo que es mejor que vaya a verla – se retiró Robin ante la angustia de Luffy.

La arqueóloga se dirigió hacia los camarotes y tocó la puerta de Nami, pero sin respuesta, repitió la operación pero de nuevo no hubo reacción dentro del camarote de la pelirroja – Nami ¿estás bien?, voy a entrar ok – mencionó Robin al tiempo que giraba la perilla pero en ese momento Zoro apareció ante ella, – si no contesta es que aún está dormida, Luffy tiene razón hay que dejarla descansar un poco – le dijo el espadachín a la morena, sabía que algo raro pasaba pero iba a ayudar a su capitán de todas formas, ella estuvo de acuerdo y salió a cubierta, Zoro mientras tanto se recostó en el pasillo y se dispuso a hacer una de sus actividades favoritas, dormir.

En ese momento, quizás a causa de las palabras cruzadas entre Zoro y Robin, Nami despertó, la cama aún tenía el aroma de su capitán a lo que ella sonrió, se sentó y en su cabeza aún seguía remembrando los eventos de la noche anterior. Se dispuso a vestirse y se puso contra la puerta para escuchar si había alguien cerca, después de todo no quería ser vista saliendo del cuarto de Luffy. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y vio a Zoro recostado y durmiendo. Salió haciendo el mínimo ruido y fue hacia su habitación.

Ya cambiada se dispuso a salir a desayunar (un poco tarde) aliviada por que el espadachín no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, tanto dormía Zoro que era bueno para fingir que lo hacía y fue testigo de cómo la navegante salía del cuarto del capitán – _así que eso era, no me lo hubiese imaginado_ – pensó el espadachín que en realidad no le daba tanta importancia al asunto, la realidad es que a el no le afectaba para nada, pero si le causaba gracia saber como es que su nakama con poderes de goma podía llegar a ser romántico.

Un rato después del desayuno Nami y Luffy cruzaron miradas en cubierta, ella fue hacia él y le dijo que la siguiera. En un pequeño rincón del barco fuera de la vista inmediata de los demás, Nami y Luffy comenzaron a platicar, – ¿quieres seguir con esto, Luffy?, no es que estemos haciendo nada malo ni mucho menos, lo contrario pero creo que tal vez no debemos ser descubiertos por los demás – dijo la navegante, – claro que quiero seguir, quiero estar contigo para siempre Nami – contestó con entusiasmo el joven capitán. La ternura de su amado le provocó a Nami darle un pequeño beso – entonces tendremos que buscar lugares secretos para vernos, el barco es grande y seguramente encontraremos rincones propios para nosotros – aseguró Nami, y Luffy estuvo de acuerdo.

De pronto recordó algo – yo tengo un lugar, es detrás de la bodega y como hay muchas provisiones no nos descubrirán en un buen tiempo – le dijo el moreno y la llevó hasta el atajo que había creado para robar alimento. – Muy bien, entonces que te parece si nos vemos aquí después de la hora de comer – acordó la pelirroja, que no quería que los demás levantaran sospechas, así que tenían que planear bien sus encuentros.

Al momento de dirigirse a su cuarto Nami escuchó unas palabras: "trata bien al capitán", se volteó a ver de qué boca habían salido estas y se horrorizo al ver una sonrisa burlona de un cierto espadachín que usaba 3 espadas. – Vi cuando saliste del cuarto, en realidad no estaba dormido – le confesó el peliverde. – ¡Una palabra de esto y te matare más de una vez! – Amenazó Nami – ¡si lo haces tus intereses subirán un 300, no un 400 por ciento torpe! – culminó la amenaza la pelirroja.

Después de sonreír un poco Zoro contestó – no tengo intenciones de decir nada a menos que Luffy me confiese algo y no se oponga a que lo divulgue, entonces no tendrás opción – Nami tenía una mirada asesina hacia el espadachín y se fue al fin a su habitación.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana la navegante se dispuso a estudiar las actividades del barco, a que horas podrían no levantar sospechas hasta que llegó la hora del encuentro.

Luffy llevó a Nami a aquel pasadizo hacia la bodega, platicaron, se compartieron sus pensamientos sentimientos e ideas y algo que también compartieron fue por supuesto los labios de cada quien.

Después del minucioso análisis de Nami, la inteligente navegante pudo diseñar un horario en el cual podían verse sin temor. Cada día utilizaban un distinto escondite, de proa a popa, conociendo el barco a su antojo, cada pequeño escondrijo de la nueva nave se convertía en su provisional nido de amor. Solo las provisiones, sótanos oscuros, bodegas de municiones, caja fuerte del dinero y botines (ventaja, solo Nami tenía llave) eran testigos del cariño y amor que se demostraban uno al otro.

Llegó el día de la ronda de vigilia nocturna del capitán, todos sabían que esa ronda no era más que dormir afuera (nadie se quedaría toda la noche despierto vigilando), pero bueno alguno tenía que hacerlo. Sin duda era perfecto para los dos amantes. Ya de noche Luffy casi caía de sueño en la torre de vigía cuando escuchó que alguien subía, no se necesita ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba, – tonto olvidaste traer una manta, te ibas a congelar si no venía – le dijo la navegante saludándolo después con un beso. Luffy miraba hacia el cielo – ¿Qué miras tanto Luffy? – Le pregunto la pelirroja – las estrellas – contestó el capitán, – son tantas, creo que no podría contarlas, aunque siempre trato no soy capaz – dijo con ingenuidad el moreno, – claro que no podrías contarlas, son infinitas como el cielo y el universo Luffy – corrigió Nami – ¿Y qué es infinito? – pregunto extrañado el chico de goma.

Nami sonrió un poco, su chico si que era algo torpe – infinito significa que no se acaba nunca, esas estrellas por ejemplo no tienen fin por eso no podrías contarlas – explicó la navegante. Luffy sonrió y luego miró a los ojos a Nami – entonces mi amor por ti es infinito, por que no tiene fin, igual a esas estrellas aunque te apuesto que mi amor es más infinito que esas estrellas – ante esta contestación del joven capitán los ojos de la pelirroja se vidriaron para que después ella apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, – sígueme hablando de las estrellas Luffy – pidió.

----------------------------

**Quinto episodio, creo que a una semana del 14 de Febrero, ese día me está afectando por que me puso algo romanticón, el capítulo baja un poco de intensidad pero es para preparar el próximo episodio donde nos esperan algunas sorpresas, gracias por los reviews y comentarios**


	6. ¡Quiero gritarlo!

**He aquí el sexto episodio, como por ahí mencionaron en los reviews no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y… bueno mejor léanlo y me dicen que les parece, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eicchiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

Muy temprano al siguiente día se escuchó la voz de Usopp – ¡una isla, veo una isla! – todos se alegraron, la isla parecía ser grande y civilizada, podrían hacer sus compras.

Nami repartió a todos su dinero y rápidamente desaparecieron buscando las tiendas de su preferencia, Sanji fue el primero en terminar pues quería ver a "sus" chicas probarse la ropa, aunque en realidad era la pelirroja quien hacía más esta actividad, Robin solo la acompañaba.

Luffy no tenía ninguna compra en mente, solo curioseaba por ahí, cuando vio a Sanji asomándose en un aparador. El cocinero tenía sus tradicionales ojos con corazones, el moreno se asomó para ver en que estaba entretenido Sanji y no era más que su navegante saliendo del aparador una y otra vez al probarse prenda tras otra.

Luffy se enfadó un poco, era la primera vez que sentía celos, pero en un instante después sonrió con satisfacción – _já si Sanji supiera lo de Nami y yo no creo que estuviera tan contento viéndola_ – pensó el capitán queriéndole decir la cocinero del amor entre la pelirroja y él. Pero recordó las palabras de Nami – _que nadie se entere – _y mejor calló.

El chico de goma fue el primero que regresó al barco por el atardecer y comenzó a pensar el porque habría todo de ser un secreto, el amor no tenía por que esconderse según él – tal vez debo hablar con Nami – se dijo a si mismo.

El joven capitán esperó a que llegara la madrugada para que todos durmieran, en ese momento se dirigió silenciosa y cuidadosamente al camarote de la pelirroja. Cuando entró la vio dormida y no se atrevía a despertarla, era tan hermosa para él en ese estado, era casi un crimen privarla de ese placer del sueño pero tenía que hablar con ella. – Nami, despierta – le dijo con suavidad.

La navegante despertó pero sonrió al ver quien era. – ¿Qué haces aquí Luffy? Recuerda que acordamos no vernos en los camarotes, podrían descubrirnos¿acaso estás tan ansioso? – dijo Nami.

– No es eso, es que quería hablar contigo – le contestó el moreno con la mirada un poco agachada, – quería saber por que no le podemos decir a los demás lo nuestro – Nami se quedó sin respuesta, pero reaccionó un momento después, – bueno Luffy creo que no es buena idea¿te imaginas lo que dirían los demás? –

El capitán calló por un instante pero luego un poco enfadado contestó – a mi que me importa lo que digan los demás, quiero dejar de esconderme, quiero gritar que te amo, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que tiene eso de malo, tú misma me dijiste que lo que estábamos haciendo no era nada malo¿acaso a ti si te importa lo que digan los demás? – Nami desvió la mirada de su capitán con semblante triste - ¡contéstame! – Le ordenó el moreno.

Un silencio mortal inundó la habitación, la pelirroja no era capaz de ver a los ojos a su chico y él solo se estaba enojando más y más – ¿te avergüenzo verdad¿por qué soy un torpe y simplón, por que nadie pensaría que una chica como tú pudiera quererme, no habría problema si fuera Zoro o Sanji verdad? – Sentenció el herido joven, - Luffy, no… – intentó decir Nami pero no había palabras en ese momento.

Luffy caminó hacia la puerta, – No te preocupes, ya no tendrás de que avergonzarte, no me meteré más en tu camino – dijo con un nudo en la garganta el chico del sombrero de paja y salió hacia cubierta al fin que ya iba a amanecer. Nami no pudo decir nada para detener a su chico, las palabras no salían.

Luffy volteó a ver la luna y algunas estrellas que aún no eran opacadas por el saliente sol y recordó la bella noche anterior. Más le dolía entonces la situación y fue a su lugar secreto, que irónicamente desde que lo descubrió no le había servido para robar comida como era su inicial propósito. Se recostó en una esquina y dejó salir gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos - _¡maldición!, para que me enamoré, no estaría sufriendo ahora, jamás pensé que mi pecho me pudiera llegar a doler tanto, de que sirve el amor si después de todo así termina_… _¡ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido! – _deseó cegado por el dolor mientras lloraba el joven capitán.

Tampoco la pelirroja la pasaba bien, de nuevo escuchaba más de una voz en su mente, una le reprochaba lo que había pasado, otra le pedía calma para estudiar la situación y lograr imponer su idea con Luffy, pero siempre esa tercera voz, una voz orgullosa que le decía que si así lo quería el capitán, así estaba bien, ella no lo necesitaba, también ciega pero ella por el orgullo decidió que seguiría su vida olvidando esos días de amor y pasión con el chico de goma, pero sumida en la soberbia no se dio cuenta que eso no era para nada fácil.

Los mugiwara decidieron descansar un par de días más en la isla, ya que al parecer les esperaba un difícil viaje a isla gyojin. Cuando Nami veía a su capitán ella desviaba la mirada, pero no era por que no quisiera verlo ya jamás sino por que al ver a ese chico le aparecía un sentimiento terrible en el pecho, en una parte de su interior deseba ir a abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero sus otras partes se lo impedían.

Luffy por su parte se sentía entre enojado y sumamente triste cuando veía pasar a la pelirroja, entre más trataba de olvidarla más se le aparecía en cualquier parte, todo le recordaba ella, ciertos ratos se entretenía con sus nakamas pero no tardaba mucho en aparecer la imagen de su bella navegante para su pesar.

En otro lugar algo cerca de ahí, en la mansión más lujosa de la isla se veía a varios hombres hablando – así que valen mas de 600 millones, deben ser muy buscados¡no los quiero cerca de aquí! No quiero que la marina al buscarlos me moleste. – Dijo el que parecía ser el líder, un hombre gordo y calvo de un poco más de 50 años con un puro en su boca, – pero, deben ser poderosos para valer esa cantidad – le contestó otro - ¡idiota! Cualquier pirata es más fácil de derrotar que el gobierno mundial, aunque la marina no pudiera con nosotros la primera vez ellos seguirían enviando barco tras barco hasta enterrarnos – sentenció el primero.

Los habitantes de la isla parecían ser muy amables, y el peligro no aparentaba estar cerca en esas situaciones pero los mugiwara no sabían que les esperaban problemas.

----------------------------

**¿Qué tal? Este fue un poco corto en comparación a los anteriores. Nuestra relación corre peligro, además hay algo muy sospechoso en esta isla¿qué les pasará a los mugiwara? No se preocupen no tardaré mucho en sacar el siguiente episodio.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Que bien que te agrade el fic y esperaremos el tuyo que seguramente será muy bueno.**

**Tercy.- Como bien dijiste no todo puede ser tan fácil y como ves ya comienzan los problemas, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Fran.- Gracias, pues aquí está el capitulo 6 para que no estés más ansioso**


	7. Emboscada

**7mo episodio UP!! Pongan reviews por fa, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

Después del día complicado de ayer Luffy se dispuso a pasear por el pueblo, suponía que al distraerse de su tripulación y barco las imágenes de su navegante no le vendrían a la mente. Muchos ojos le observaban – ¿ese chico vale 300 millones? miren, es el chico del sombrero de paja – se escuchaban por ahí las voces de los habitantes de la isla.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver algunas tiendas Nami? – le preguntó Robin a la pelirroja – No, gracias – respondió secamente Nami. Ante el tono de su amiga, Robin no insistió y acompañó a Chopper a ver algunas cosas de su interés. Nami en tanto luchaba en su interior, lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas cuando Zoro tocó a su puerta.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó la navegante al espadachín al momento que abría su puerta. – Luffy ha estado muy triste desde ayer, y ahora te veo a ti llorando, algo les pasa – contestó Zoro. Nami se limpiaba el rostro sin contestar, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos.

Ella se volteó hacia la ventana a contemplar el mar – Fue mi culpa, yo y mi orgullo, y por eso Luffy se fue de mi lado, pensé al principio que no importaba que estaría bien. Pero no es así, quisiera que él estuviera aquí conmigo – Zoro se llevó la mano a la barbilla – ¿Y por que no le pides perdón? – Dijo con simpleza el peliverde – ¿Crees que me perdone? – Le preguntó la navegante, –claro, si hubieras visto lo triste que se fue esta mañana al pueblo, el de seguro pensaba en ti, era eso o Sanji se negó a darle desayuno – contestó Zoro.

Después de limpiarse el rostro y recuperar la sonrisa Nami se dispuso a ir en busca de Luffy, para pedirle perdón, sus tacones se escuchaban repicando una y otra vez por las calles debido a su carrera. Pero era incapaz de encontrarlo – _Luffy donde te habrás metido_ – que irónico ahora que si quería verlo su capitán no se le presentaba por ningún lado.

El moreno se había metido a un bar donde una mujer le había invitado un trago, aunque el solo prefirió agua. Después de platicar un rato, en donde el tema principal fue una cierta chica, la mujer invitó a Luffy a comer a su casa. La palabra comida era mágica para Luffy quien aceptó de inmediato. Ella guió al chico de goma rumbo a calles oscuras hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está tu casa? – Preguntó Luffy – perdóname por favor, no tenía opción – contestó la mujer quien se alejó un poco de él.

– ¡Estás acabado mugiwara! – gritaron unos hombres vestidos de negro y armados con espadas mientras rodeaban a Luffy. El chico de goma esquivó fácilmente sus ataques y los dejó fuera de combate rápidamente. Pero cuando caía uno otro salía, además a ellos se sumaban los habitantes del pueblo, hombres, mujeres y hasta niños, pero aún así no eran rival para el hombre de 300 millones.

3 hombres más grandes que los anteriores y armados con lanzas se pusieron frente al chico con el mugiwara, mientras que todos los que antes le atacaban se apartaron. El trío comenzó a atacar a Luffy al mismo tiempo, eran más rápidos y precisos que los anteriores y además eran 3.

El capitán se puso a trabajar, estiró su brazo para alcanzar un poste cercano, se dio la vuelta a través de dicho poste y ataco a uno con su Gomu Gomu no Rocket, con esto también estorbó a otro de los sujetos con lo que tuvo tiempo de aferrarse al tercero y dejarlo fuera de combate con un Gomu Gomu no Kane.

El tipo que había sido estorbado se recuperó solo para recibir un Gomu Gomu no Pisoturu – Ja con eso es suficiente – dijo Luffy viendo a los tres tipos inconscientes en el suelo.

Se disponía retirarse del lugar, los habitantes del pueblo y los otros hombres de negro no lo molestaron más cuando se escuchó un grito – ¡No tan rápido Mugiwara! – Era un cuarto tipo con lanza quien tenía a Nami sujetada – ¡tengo a tu amiga, y no intentes nada, no solo la tengo dominada sino que hay varios apuntándole, si no quieres que se muera mejor te rindes ahora mismo! – Luffy estaba furioso pero no sabía que hacer exactamente – ¡Luffy! No los escuches acaba con ellos – le dijo Nami lo que hizo que el moreno se abalanzara contra el sujeto, pero en ese momento una bala se incrustó en la pantorrilla de la pelirroja.

– ¡Ves como no estamos jugando! Te conviene rendirte – le gritó a Luffy un hombre en una azotea, el tipo que anteriormente hablaba de él y su tripulación en una lujosa mansión, al parecer era el jefe de un tipo de mafia – Quédate quieto no hagas nada y así ella estará a salvo – Luffy obedeció pensando que podía hacer, de pronto una idea iluminó su mente pero esta fue eclipsada por un sonido y un dolor.

El sonido era el grito de Nami, y el dolor era el de él mismo siendo atravesado a la altura del estómago con un afilado arpón, dos arpones más salieron disparados, uno se incrustó en el hombro izquierdo del moreno y el otro intentaba buscar su parte derecha del tronco pero había fallado.

Nami sintió una explosión en su ser, todo esto había sido su culpa y le vino una fuerza sobrehumana que jamás había sentido, con un cabezazo y unos movimientos que ni siquiera ella se había enterado que sabía se deshizo de su captor y esquivó los disparos, Luffy al ver esto mientras caía alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio aún con los arpones incrustados en su cuerpo y comenzó a mandar ráfagas de golpes a todos los tiradores de los techos y con un último esfuerzo se arrancó las afiladas armas incrustadas en su cuerpo y alcanzó a tomar a aquel hombre gordo y calvo que parecía ser el jefe para traerlo ante él.

Cuando ese sujeto estuvo al frente del moreno este utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para propinarle un Gomu Gomu no Bazooka y mandarlo lo más lejos posible de la isla, un instante después se desplomó.

Nami llegó a abrazarlo – perdóname Luffy, yo… yo tengo la culpa, y tu sabes de lo que hablo, yo te amo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado si quieres gritar que me amas si es que aún es así hazlo, yo estaré feliz de que lo hagas pero no te mueras aquí, tu vas a ser el rey de los piratas – dijo Nami entre lágrimas viendo como los habitantes del pueblo se acercaban a ellos – Yo pelearé por él, no dejaré que lo toquen – dijo la pelirroja enfurecida.

Los pueblerinos soltaron sus armas – niña, nosotros lo sentimos tanto, ese hombre, el que el chico de goma mandó a volar era el jefe yakuza, y tenía amenazado al pueblo entero, si nos permites los llevaremos a su barco – le dijo a la navegante la mujer que anteriormente había engañado a Luffy.

Nami los miró a todos y mirando su herida en la pantorrilla dijo; - ya han hecho suficiente, yo lo llevaré – tomó al moreno lo puso sobre sus hombros y se dirigió al barco soportando su dolor.

– ¡¡¡Chopper, ayúdame!!! – llegó gritando Nami al thousand sunny ante la sorpresa de sus nakamas, con un Luffy ensangrentado en sus hombros.

Rápidamente Chopper introdujo a Luffy con ayuda de sus amigos a su habitación para operar a su capitán, mientras Nami se curaba a si misma su pierna pues quería que toda la atención del doctor se centrara en su amado.

Un poco más de una hora después Chopper y Robin, quien le ayudó al reno, salieron a cubierta y Nami fue la primera en preguntar – ¿Cómo esta? – después de un pequeño silenció la navegante insistió – díganme – Robin atinó a decir – el será el rey de los piratas –

Nami después de esto sonrió ampliamente y fue la que eligió la primera guardia para cuidar al capitán.

----------------------------

**Y bueno no se si me salió bien las escenas del combate pero bueno, díganme si les gustó, el siguiente capítulo será el final de este fic así que gracias a aquellos que lo han seguido**


	8. Por siempre

**Last!!!! Este es el capítulo final de la historia, un poco más corto que los anteriores, pongan reviews por fa, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda su creador y estos eventos son creaciones y paranoias meramente mías**

Un poco antes del medio día el capitán se levantó – tengo hambreee – cuando de pronto volteó a su derecha y vio, extrañado, a Nami dormida en una silla a su lado – _no me acordaba, claro, todo lo que pasó_ – pensó el chico de goma y al recordar también aquellas palabras que la pelirroja le dijo después de que él cayera desplomado.

Entonces comenzó a acariciar ese cabello, que le agradaba tanto, ese que sus manos se habían cansado de tocar en muchas ocasiones. En eso la navegante despertó - ¡Luffy! – Dijo al tiempo que se abalanzó para abrazarlo – ¡ay, eso duele Nami! – se quejó Luffy de sus heridas, pero a la pelirroja no le importó, por que no quería que su capitán se apartara más de su lado, quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible. Luffy lo comprendió y el también abrazó a su chica con todas sus fuerzas.

– Perdóname Luffy, fui una egoísta, no pensé en como te sentías tu, pero ahora se que para mi ya no hay nada más importante que mi chico de goma – dijo Nami casi llorando – No, no quiero que te disculpes nada más olvídalo y que todo sea como al principio – la consoló Luffy.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su capitán, ambos se acercaron uno al otro y se fundieron en un beso deseado hace ya tiempo, tanta pasión había en ese momento que no se dieron cuenta que su doctor había entrado a la habitación.

Chopper veía extrañado la escena, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, aclaró un poco la garganta a lo que los dos amantes reaccionaron un poco sonrojados. – ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el inocente renito – bueno es que… Luffy y yo…, Luffy y yo… nos queremos – contestó nerviosamente Nami – ¡si ella y yo somos novios! – aclaró efusivamente Luffy.

Chopper exprimió su cerebro para tratar de entender y solo completó sus ideas hasta una breve explicación de la pelirroja. El reno se puso feliz, le parecía que su navegante y capitán hacían buena pareja – ¿y ya lo saben los demás? – ante esa pregunta Nami calló un poco, pero atinó a decir que se los harían saber lo antes posible. Luffy se ofreció a hacerlo – si tu te pones nerviosa entonces yo se los diré Nami, o te preocupes –.

– ¡Luffy despertó! – gritaba Chopper feliz, mientras los otros miembros de la tripulación se acercaban. Todos esbozaban una gran sonrisa, satisfechos por que además de sobrevivir su capitán se había recuperado bastante pronto de esas heridas, no por nada valía 300 millones de Berries.

El moreno salió acompañado de Nami a cubierta, todos sus nakamas se acercaron. Después de que le preguntaron como se sentía hasta el cansancio, Luffy se fastidió un poco pero igual se sintió contento de que sus nakamas se preocuparan tanto por él.

– ¡Muy bien, ahora escúchenme todos! – gritó el capitán callando a su tripulación – tengo algo importante de que hablarles – señaló – ah si claro, ya estoy preparando algo de comer, Luffy – interrumpió Sanji – ¡No se trata de eso! – Sanji se hizo de tamaño minúsculo al recibir los gritos de su capitán.

– Bueno, lo que yo quería decir es que… – Luffy hizo una pausa antes de por fin manifestar su amor por Nami ante toda la tripulación, se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como él creía – Y es que yo…, Nami y… si yo y… ah… – no atinaba en decir bien una palabra el moreno, – ¿Qué diablos quieres decirnos Luffy, ya hemos perdido algo de tiempo sabes – le dijo Sanji quien se había recuperado de los gritos anteriores del chico de goma. – Él quiere decirles esto – dijo Nami un instante antes de besar intensamente a su amado, ante la sorpresa de varios, incluido Luffy.

– ¡Deja de besar a mi chica! – Enfureció el cocinero pero fue detenido por Robin – ellos se aman, no puedes evitarlo – dijo la arqueóloga – has perdido cocinero pervertido acéptalo – se burló Zoro de él con una sonrisa que también demostraba alegría por el hecho que su amigo hubiese encontrado el amor verdadero.

Al terminar el beso Luffy aceptó con su sonrisa que eso era lo que quería decir. – Vamos a celebrarlo - dijeron el pequeño Chopper y Usopp y así fue durante todo el día, mientras Usopp contaba sus historias, Franky cantaba, Chopper trataba de hacer caras graciosas y los demás reían y todos eran felices, hasta Sanji que le resultaba, por alguna razón, aceptable al relación de su capitán con "su" Nami swan.

Todos inquirían a Luffy y a Nami sobre su amor, la pelirroja contestaba con algo de nerviosismo, pero todos se divertían al ver las imprudentes respuestas del chico de goma al contar sobre todo lo que él y la navegante habían pasado juntos desde que se declararon su amor y cuando es todo, es todo – ¡ESO NO SE CUENTA TONTO! – le gritó Nami a su chico mientras estrellaba su puño contra la cara de él al tiempo que todos, hasta Robin, reían placidamente y algunos hasta con carcajadas.

– Pero es que te veías tan bonita, yo nunca había visto algo tan bonito, por eso pensé que no habría problema contarlo – contestó el capitán mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda. Nami no sep pudo enojar con él, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído – si, pero esas cosas son íntimas, cuando hagamos ese tipo de cosas no se cuentan a nadie ¿ok? – Luffy sonrió – ¡Entendido!

Al llegar la noche Luffy fue al camarote de su chica para desearle buenas noches, después de una sesión de besos el capitán iba a salir de la habitación – Luffy, tu y yo ¿vamos a estar juntos para siempre, verdad? – le detuvo al pelirroja.

Luffy regresó con Nami con una cara seria – yo no puedo prometerte eso, yo soy un pirata y se que seré el rey de los piratas, pero si hasta Gold Roger murió yo también puedo morir, ahora es cuando me da un poco de miedo morir por que no podría ya verte – contestó el moreno – pero lo que si puedo prometerte es que para siempre yo te amaré, esté donde esté mi amor por ti se que no se va acabar – finalizó esbozando su característica sonrisa.

Nami con lágrimas abundantes en las mejillas abrazó a su chico y le prometió que ella también lo amará por siempre – por siempre, por siempre tu estarás en mi corazón Luffy

----------------------------

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic:**

**Tercy.- y si bueno decidí acabar pronto el fic por que no quiero que se haga así como las telenovelas jajaja, mejor un final claro y conciso, muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero ver algún fic tuyo pronto.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por el apoyo, ya vi tu one shot y creo que sería bueno que hicieras una historia de varios capítulos por que escribes bien, de hecho lo puedes hacer con ese one shot. (Mi humilde opinión)**

**Arken Strife.- Gracias por el review y por el apoyo, y bueno este es el último capítulo, espero que te guste.**

**Gracias también a Goldberg 619, a flacacelecr 13, Sanzo y Ragnarok que también me han apoyado en esto.**

**Próximamente haré otro fic (podría ser una especia de continuación de este) así que cuando lo escriba espero que lo lean y que me den su opinión. See ya 'til that day.**


End file.
